1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming pool cleaning systems and, more particularly, to swimming pool cleaning systems adapted to be used for above the ground swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus of the present invention is designed primarily to be used in above-ground swimming pools and with swimming pool cleaning heads and cleaning systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,874, dated Mar. 12, 1985, the inventor of which is the same as the inventor of the apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.
Since above-ground swimming pools generally do not have underground plumbing connections, the supply water and the exhaust or vacuum water drawn from the swimming pool must both be provided with hoses that extend downwardly into the pool from above. A vacuum hose, which draws water from the pool to be filtered and recirculated, generally extends to the bottom of the pool, and is preferably centrally located with respect to the pool. The vacuum hose is connected to a housing at the bottom of the pool. Any floating cleaning head apparatus, such as disclosed in the above referred-to '874 patent, must circumnavigate the vacuum hose or the cleaning apparatus will become entangled therewith. In addition, a supply hose which supplies recirculated or fresh water to the cleaning system must also circumnavigate the vacuum hose or become entangled therewith. A swivel system, such as disclosed and claimed herein, allows both the supply hose and the cleaner system hose to freely circumnavigate the vacuum hose. The alternative is, of course, to provide a separate cleaning system manually usable rather than automatic and self-regulating or moving throughout the pool. In the case of manual cleaning apparatus, such a system is obviously time consuming and cumbersome and is a substantial burden to the owner of the swimming pool.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a swivel system usable with a "fixed" vacuum hose and with an automatic swimming pool cleaning head which allows the cleaning head to circumnavigate the vacuum hose without becoming entangled therewith.